Escaflowne: Return to Gaia
by mystic legacy
Summary: 15 years ago, Hitomi left Gaia, leaving one thing behind, a precious baby girl. Now a teenager, and a tomboy, Media goes to Earth and brings back her mother, and Yukari's son, Jesse. A new threat to Gaia has begun in the form of a leader for the Zabiach e
1. Return to Gaia

okay people here's the lowdown: 2 years after the end of escaflowne, Hitomi comes back to Gaia and she some how (wink wink) ends up pregant. She leaves Gaia again and goes back to Earth where she has her child, whom she and Van name Media Esperansa de Fanel ( media, hope of Fanelia). After living with her daughter for three years on earth, a gigantic war begins. Not wanting to raise her daughter in war, she goes back to Gaia......  
  
  
"Please Van, you have to take care of her, I dont' want her to grow up around all this fighting and bloodshed."  
  
"I have a daughter??" Van was still getting over the shock of seeing his daughter. (yes he knew, but.....)  
  
"Van please, I don't have a lot of time, please take her for me... for her."  
  
Van finally got over the inital shock. "of course hitomi, of course I'll take your.. our daughter." Hitomi ran and hugged him.  
  
"thank you thank you van." A glowing white light surrounded Hitomi, she gently kissed Van, and let go of him. Media ran to the outer rim of the light.  
  
"Mommy?" she looked up at her mother floating away "Mommy, where are you going?? can I come? Mommy???" Hitomi blew a kiss to her daughter  
  
"take care sweetie, Van, your father is going to take care of you for a while" Hitomi tossed her daughter somthing, a necklace on a chain, it had a small black symbol on it. what an earthling would call an aunk  
  
" MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!COME BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!" Media tried to grab her, but her mother floated away........  
  
  
  
15 years later, a woman stoud on the same ground. Her hair was a dark brown almost black, her eyes an emerald green, she wore a turquiose blue shirt, and khaki pants, that were a bit baggy on her. The strangest thing about her clothing was her boots. Expensive leather, hard rubber heals. A sword hung at her waist, it was silver sheathed, with a symbol on it. The symbol of Finelia. She looked at the ground, the same ground she had stoud on, so long ago, when her mother had flown away, but she didn't remeber her mother. She held something in her hand. A black aunk. She sighed and held it up to the hevens. It glowed and a blue light bathed her and took her back. back to the mystic moon. She arrived on a quiet little street, probably some ally or somthing. She walked around, and found what she was looking for. The debate hall. She went in, and found the  
sci-fi room. Once again, they were debating if there was another planet in the sky, that was invisable. she really didn't know how the topic came up, but it had been going on for 4 years. She loved to hear people's different opinions about her home. Never once did she get up and debate it. She knew too much, it might hurt her planet. She watched from the crowds ever since she had first come here, 4 years ago when she was crying for her mother. Since then she had come every month, at odd times. It was so intresting to see how people react. she knew she didn't quite belong. With her clothes, and her sword, but people just kept walking by. It seemed to her, if she brought her father in his royal garbs, the people would just ignore it and keep on moving. Media sat down in the back row. There was a older woman there as well, sitting in Media's usual seat, she shrugged off the insult and the need to lecture this woman that came from being a princess, and sat in the one next to it. The woman stared at her for the longest time, then finally put her attention back on the speaker. IT was a older woman named Yukari, who claimed she had a friend named Hitomi travel to the mystic moon, and fall in love, and have a child. Media didn't want to believe her ,but little details, like the wolf people than ran around Finelia, kept her intrested. Finally Yukari sat down in front of Media and turned around.  
  
"hey M. what's happening?" she said in greeting, Yukari had been to everyone of these meetings and Media was beggining to like her.  
  
"nothing much, what's the ideal around her?" The words felt so strange on her tongue, foreign, odd. Media spoke elfish, and wolfen, but she would never get used to the strange words they used on The mystic moon.  
  
"why don't you go up?" she asked, a man named Andrew from another country in the Mystic moon nodded  
  
"yeah, tell us what you think, you never go up"  
  
"come on" Amano, Yukari's husband urged. Media stoud up and walked to the podium.  
  
"I do believe that there is a nother celestial body that hangs in the sky, but it is invisible to anyone that truely wishes to see it. All those who do not believe in it, and do not want to, see it, and think they are becoming crazy. THe other people of the Mystic moon, which is what I assume people call it on the other world, which for now, we should call Gaia, who wish to see it, plainly don't see it because they wish too hard. I believe that Gaia and Earth" she paused, she hated the real name of the Mystic moon, so, strange " are connected by emotions of people, and on some rare ocasions, people can be transported by a pillar of light." The older woman in the back, had wide green eyes, ~eyes just like mine~ Media thought. Suddenly, the bell rang, meaning they could not speak about it until the next day. Media walked out the door, and down the cobblestone street. She stopped at a gray appartment building that seemed so familar to her. So.... She stopped her thougts as she felt someone approach. She turned, it was the old woman that had sat in her seat..  
  
"hey,um, I liked what you said there, in the debate hall."  
  
"thank you. It was nothing" media felt strangley comfortable with this woman.  
  
"I was wondering if you had ever been to gaia"  
  
"once, or twice" yeah rigght I've lived there my intire life! she thought. The woman,who's head had been lowered looked up, her sandy brown hair lifting off her shoulders, and her green eyes looking up.  
  
"could you say hi to Van for me?" Media looked at her with a puzzled expresion, then she looked closer, and her lips parted in suprise. There was a pendant hanging from her neck, a pink one. She looked up at the woman's face in shock. This was Hitomi, my,, my mother.  
  
"Hitomi??" She asked shakily. The woman nodded. Media smiled and grabbed her arm "come on, Van's wanted to see you so much." she raced to the alley she had been dropped in and pulled off her necklace. Quickly she held it up to the heveans, and the pillar came down again. Hitomi gasped as she was lifted up, into the sky. They went back, back to Gaia.  
  
  
  
  
okay could someone tell my how to spell gaia???  
  
  
  
um, how do you like this so far?? if you absoultely hate it, tell me, if it's okay, tell me, if it's the best escaflowne fic you've ever seen in all of your fanfictionous existence. telll me!!!! please review, I love all my reviews, everylast one of them, even the bad ones!!!!!  
  
  
ja ne!  
  
Mysticlegacy 


	2. a new princess?

just before.........  
  
Yukari was walking with Amano and their son, Jesse. (he's a little bit older than Media)  
  
"hey Jesse, hun, didn't you want to ask Hitomi somthing?"  
  
"huh? oh, yeah. I wanted to ask her about Gaia(okay I'm keeping the whole Gaia thing Gai instead of Gaea because I like how the Gaia looks, and you all know what I mean anyway.) and stuff" He looked around to see where she had gone and saw her running to an alley with a verrrrrry  
pretty girl.~whoa, that girl is hot!~ "hey hitomi wait up!" he ran after her. Luckily he was on the track team, and caught up with them, right about the time the big blue light came down.  
  
"whoa" Jesse sighed as he stared up at the brilliant blue light "that light must have gotten an A+ on it's exames" wink, wink. Jesse walked up to it and touched it. It felt so, distant.... He stepped into the middle of it. So, cold to touch. Suddenly, he was pulled upward, into the sky. "wha?? what's happening????" He looked down at the quickly dispatating earth (it's 7 o'clock, so I'm not even going to attempt to spell that right.). "helllllllp!" He looked ahead of him, and saw to vaguely familar shadows upahead. Suddenly, he was falling towards a green patch of grass. "ow" He looked around, and stoud up. HE almost fell down at what he saw, the earth and the moon hanging in the sky.  
  
"this is all beginning to make a strange kind of sense. He stoud up, and looked around. A large shadow encased him and he looked up, right to the underbelly of a dragon. "oh boy" He started running to a large incasment of moutains.  
  
  
  
*  
  
else where, after the brilliant blue light had dissapated.  
  
"boy, that light left quickly" Hitomi said  
  
"probably wanted to go study for his SAT's"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"Hey," Hitomi said looking around "i'm in fanelia" Then she looked at Media "who are you? Obviously not some regular at the the Sci Fi debate hall"  
  
"acutally, yes I am, but I more than that. But first I think we should go home" SHe held out her hand to her side, and her pedant dropped into her hand. Media gaped at her perfect movement.  
  
"you've done this before?"  
  
"yeah, everytime I want to go to the debate hall." she started walking, suddenly, Hitomi had a flash of a vision of a horse like creature coming at Media from behind.  
  
"LOOK OUT!!!" Hitomi screamed, Media quickly turned and drew her sword, The horse... like thing quickly stopped, and Media relaxed her musles.  
  
"oh! Beragus, hello."  
  
"my lady, you shouldn't be out here, the dragon's are nesting. it's dangerous" Media put her sword back into it's um, case.  
  
"what use is my title if I can't defend myself?"  
  
"you're a woman miss, you donot slay the dragon, it is not required"  
  
"there is no reason to discuss this now beragus. Perhaps we can bring up with my father when we get back to the palace"  
  
  
"waaaaaaait!" Hitomi screamed. Media turned around "what the hell? you're a princess? Who's you're father? Is it folken? what is going on around here??" Media and Beragus looked frieghtened of the older woman.  
  
"um, hitomi, why don't we just go to the castle, and all will be explained there" Hitomi nodded. Beragus got down from the horse and Hitomi climbed on. Media held the reins as they walked. Beragus tried to persuade Media on the horse, but she wouldn't go on.   
  
"I like walking" Media stated. They were finally right at the city gates. Media stoud up and got on the horse like thing. Beragu held out his hand for Hitomi, who just looked at him  
  
"what?"  
  
"miss, you must get down, only the princess must be on the horse, etiquette you see." Hitomi huffed, but hopped down. Media sighed  
  
"alright ,lets do this" Beragus lead the way through the gates. "hitomi, watch your left side as we enter, there are a bunch of jerks on the door." Hitomi nodded and went to the right side of the horse. Media smiled as children ran up to her. She picked up two and set them in front of her, they held the reigns and cried with delight. Media smiled and gently put them back on the ground again. a few more came.  
  
"sorry guys, I have some urgent buiness" that was there cue, they all backed down and put their left hand over their hearts  
  
"good fortune on your quests princess"  
  
"thank you" she spurred the horse gently on, and made her way through the streets to the castle. Hitomi walked quickly on, looking at everything as she past  
  
"this place is huge" she thought as she continued after Media and Beragus. Finally, they made it to the palace gates. Media touched a small stone in the wall and the doors slowly opened. Media lead her horse to the stables and 2 stable boys came running. Media quickly hopped off the horse whilst it was still moving, and rushed to the doors. She opened them and held them for Hitomi. They made there way around the newly built castle, new as in 18 years old, but you know. Finally, they got to a room, with a line of people waiting near it. Media started to go to the back of the line, but was forwarthed to the front by 2 palace guards. Hitomi followed. THe people in line bowed to Media. who told them not to. THey stoud up.  
  
"let's go" she said and opened to doors  
  
  
  
  
  
well 2nd chappy done. yeah, I need to see the end of escaflowne, mainly the seventhe and eighth disk........  
  
wah  
  
  
ja ne  
  
mysticlegacy 


	3. Remebrance (which has nothing to do with...

Media entered the throne room. Van sat on a golden throne looking EXSTREAMLY bored. they were talking about some agriculutral bill or somthing. Hitomi followed Media through the throne room.  
  
"Lady Media and her guest" called the annouser guy. The guards and ambassadors, and civilians all bowed. MEdia nodded to them, and the went about their ususal buisness. Media walked up straigh to the throne and crossed her arms. she was smiling, hard.  
  
"father. I've brought you a friend" Hitomi stept forward and smiled at Van, her eyes glowing. Van glanced up, and his eyes went wide with surprise.  
  
"h.. Hitomi!!" he jumped off the throne and ran to hug his girlfriend/friend/probably fiance. "you're back! how did you get here. I have your pendant" Van then noticed all the people watching him "you are all dissmissed for the time being" the people nodded and walked out the door. Van waited till they were gone, then hugged hitomi again and kissed her gently. "how did you get here" he asked again as he and hitomi sat down on the steps leading up to the throne.  
  
"this girl here." she pointed to Media. Media looked slightly hurt but.. she shook it off.  
  
"oh" Van said, noticing Media's expression "um hi...tomi"  
  
"why haven' you left?"Media stared at the wall. "well? go please. Van and I need to talk. besides, what buiness do you have in the throne room."  
  
"I have as much right to be here as Father does. I have the buiness of a princess" she was very mad. the way her... her mother treated her. couldn't hitomi see her eyes? they were the same color as   
Hitomi's.  
  
"you're the princess?"she remebered it being metioned " what about my daughter?" Hitomi looked to van, and back to Media.  
  
"your daughter is standing right infront of you" Van said, nodding to Media. Hitomi looked at the girl, who looked straight back at her.  
  
"you grew up"  
  
"as most people do after 15 years"  
  
Hitomi stepped forwards and hugged Media, who looked startled by the action.  
  
  
" excuse my interuption, but is Media ready to spar?" came a deep male voice. Hitomi turned to see who it was, and was greeted by a cheerful allen, with shoulder lenght hair.  
  
"allen!" Hitomi cried and hugged him  
  
"hitomi! you're back! that's terrific. It's been so long" he hugged her back.  
  
"yes 15 years" Hitomi backed up from Allen and right next to Van.  
  
"so," Allen started "when's the wedding?" Van blushed crimsom  
  
"um, we haven't really discussed that yet."  
  
"well alright. you can 'discuss' it wilst Media and I spar out on the grounds. are you ready child?" Media huffed at the remark.  
  
" i really wish you wouldn't call me a child. I AM eighteen" Allen smirked and bowed to Van, before exiting with MEdia behind him. Van turned to Hitomi,  
  
"do you want to watch them? Media is actually pretty good." Hitomi nodded and Van took her hand and lead her through the castle. " she's amazing,probably the best swordsman in all of Fanelia and Gaia. She's been training since she was 4. Everyone really does like her. she's always helping in town. When the dragons are laying, the town gets burned alot.She's kind to the servants and gives the maids her dresses. There's a few problems, like she won't wear a dress, exept when it is absoluetly nessary. And she has her mother's stubborness" van glanced at Hitomi who pretended to be insulted  
  
"Oh! MY stubborness! look who's talking!" Van feighed a shocked expression that was so hilarious hitomi burst out laughing. Van looked at her as if she was crazy, but that just kept her laughing harder.  
  
"it really wasn't that funny" he said meekly. Hitomi was bent over clutching her stomach. 'really. it wasn't" he tried again. Hitomi looked at Van, her eyes alight.   
  
"van, I haven't laughed in a really long time." Van smiled happily at her, and grabbed her hand once more. They went through a different door ,and out to the slowly diminishing sunlight. Media and Allen stoud still, there swords pointed downwards infront of them.(okay, I absouluety suck at fighting scenes. like one person, they brought up there swords with both hands. So they were angled in front of them, clutching the handles with both hands. Media and Allen had identical expressions. The atmosphere felt different. Media charged. It was ovious that she didn't have the same problem as her father did. She did charge aggresivly enough. Allen blocked the thrust, and pushed her away. She didn't go very far before Allen charged, aiming at her throat. Media dodged it by moving to the side, the fight continued, as Media and Allen did a lot of thrusting and parring with their swords. Media's eyes were bright as she blocked another thrust to her heart, there swords clashed, twisting together, then sprung apart once more. Allen charged, Media, instead of parrying or dodging, hit the hilt of allen's sword then twisted it around her own, pulling it out of her (his his! sorry, the hair throws me) hands and tossing it up in the air. Media caught it easily and held the 2 swords out in front of her, one above the other. She smiled at Allen.  
  
"again?" she asked. Allen smiled and shook his head  
  
"no that's enough public humiliation for today. Media laughed and threw back his sword, which he caught easily.  
  
" Allen!" called a female voice. A girl with silvery blond hair and um, blue eyes came running through the crowd. "allen! I thought this is where I would find you. playing with swords again my dear brother" She hugged him tightly and he gently patted her back.  
  
"Celena, there's someone I'd like you to meet" he turned to Hitomi "this is hitomi, hitomi this is my sister Celena." Hitomi smiled at the younger girl and stepped forwards  
  
"nice to meet you" she said and took her hand, teaching her how to shake hands. Celena looked puzzled at the strange gesture, but returned the smile  
  
"I'm very honored to meet you m'lady. Allen speaks so highly about you"  
~she's not like diladau at all~ Hitomi smile got wider and she dropped her hand. Media looked at the exchange between Hitomi and Celena. Celena had been her nani when she was younger, and now, she had turned into a friend. She looked at Hitomi, she had seemed so suspisious of Celena. Why? Media wondered. her thoughts were interrupted by one of Allen's men riding up.  
  
"hey sarge" called Reeden. "we found a wierd guy on the outskirts of town. He's got some strange clothin" reeden nodded to the bound character on the back of his horse. Hitomi glanced at it and gasped  
  
"oh Jesse" she said and raced to the back of the horse. the boy looked up at the sound of his name, and stared straight at MEdia  
~it's that girl, the one dragging hitomi into that light~ Hitomi was untieing the gag around his mouth.  
  
"Jesse you okay?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"um, yeah, what is this place? where am I? why is the earth hanging in the sky?" Hitomi was untying the binds around his arms, but she stopped abruptly as he asked these questions.  
  
"well, Jesse. Remeber those stories Yukari and I used to tell you about Gaia?" THe boy nodded. and Media noticed his eyes. brilliant ice blue. Just like the light. Those eyes must have skipped a grade, they were so brilliant.  
  
"well, this is..." she stopped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at Van, who looked back at her, his eyes there red brown that she had come to love.  
  
"hitomi, maybe we should take this inside," he bent low and wispered into her ear "where the're aren't so many people." Hitomi nodded as Van kissed her cheek lightly. She untied Jesse's binds on his legs, and he hopped off the horse. Then van,Hitomi, Jesse, Allen, Celena and Media filed into the castle. They traveled down the halls, into a conference room. Van sat at the head of the table and motioned for everyone to sit down. Media, as the second power, sat on his right, whilst hitomi sat on his left. Jesse sat next to hitomi and Allen and Celena sat on the opposite side. Van looked at Celena a long time before glancing at his daughter, then back at Celena.  
  
"I beg your pardon Celena, but will you please exit the room? You really don't know anything about this... exept for what allen's told you. Of course if you would feel more comfortable, you may stay" Celena smiled, relieved.  
  
"on the contrary your highness, I have always wanted to tour the new finelian gardens" Van nodded and Celena stoud up, courtesyed to Media and Van, and exited the room. Media and Hitomi seemed to relax. Van smiled to himself how alike the two were. an untrained eye would see a strange looking woman, wearing pants and very proper and a knight girl, her elbows on the table and looking very incommand. but he knew the both of them. THey had their own commanding power and an attitude that could kill.  
  
"well then, Hitomi, will you continue to tell your story?" van motioned for his soon to be wife to continue, placing a comforting hand on her thigh beneath the table.  
  
"well Jesse, everything we told you was true. and, there's more. 2 years after the Destiny war, i got pregnant, and had Media" she motioned to the girl across from her. "and then, I went home to earth, I raised her for 3 years. and then WW3 broke out, so I took her here to be raised by Van." the boy looked a bit confused, but still fine. "and when the light..." she stopped wondering somthing how had Jesse gotten here   
  
"excuse me" came Media's strong commanding voice. It was strong, but gentle,Jesse thought, like music~~~~ "how did you get here? there are no transporting stones on Earth that I'm aware of" Jesse looked at the girl with the beutiful green eyes. a lot like hitomi's he thought  
  
"i fell into a light, a brilliant light. it knew everything.. wasn't to shy about it either"  
  
"the same light" hitomi concluded " that took Media and me here."  
  
"wait, I have a question..." Media and Hitomi looked at him. "what's with this? Why are people bowing to you 3" he nodded to Media,Van and Hitomi  
  
"it's a monachy Jesse. like in england. they have a ruler. Van's the king, and Media's the princess." she suddenly turned a bit red in the face "and I guess.... I guess I'm the queen. or soon to be queen" Van nodded. Jesse's eyes were wide with wonder.  
  
"and that guy" he nodded to Allen "is he a prince too?" Hitomi snorted and allen glared at her  
  
"no" Media said "he's a knight, and my sword master"  
  
"YOU are a...a swordsman?" Media was used to that so she let it slide. She nodded.  
  
"and a knight of Celi" she smiled proudly. Van smiled just as proudly. Hitomi looked astonishly happy.  
  
"a knight of Celi? That's amazing! Oh wow!"   
  
"what's a knight of Celi?" Jesse asked.  
  
"a knight of Celi is a knight of the heavens. Sworn to protect one's country, only 12 knights exist at once. They are sworn in by all of the monarchs. Each one to a different country. I was one myself. THere is no higher honor than a knight of Celi. Especially if your a girl" he wispered the last part, so's not to upset the child sitting next to him.  
  
"I have sworn to protect fanelia with my life. it's my country. the people trust me." Media told Jesse. Who looked totally amazed at all of this.  
  
"whoa" Suddenly, the door burst open and a man dressed in an outfit similar to allen's, a lose white shirt, black pants, and a scarf for a belt(for lack of a better description) only he wore a breast plate and leg coverings. Van looked up to see who the intruder was, but his face softened as he relized who it was.  
  
"Oh, Deren, come in" Deren came in side the conference room, and Jesse relized how much he looked like Allen, exept his eyes were purple (or what ever color Milerna's are, I dont'pay attention). "Jesse, this is Deren, one of the high knights of Finelia. Deren, this is our new guest from the mystic moon" Deren eyed Jesse suspiciously, then proceded to Media, where he bent and kissed her hand. She slowly drew it away  
  
"still charmed I see" she said, all the expression out of her face. Jesse looked at her puzzled but her sudden change of emotion.  
  
"princess" he muttered, oviously in love with the girl. He stoud and layed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
  
"well then, a bauquet tonight" Hitomi looked at him "previously scheduled. unfortunatley we all must attend." hitomi looked so very frightened. "and yes Media, you will have to wear a dress" Media rolled her eyes. and muttered fine. "well then, let's all go to our rooms to prepare and idle about. Media, could you find a room for Jesse." He leaned towards her. "better make it close to yours." Media blushed lightly and walked out of the room. Deren bowed and backed out of the room. Jesse stoud, puzzled. Van smiled  
"just follow Media" he said. Jesse nodded and walked out of the room in pursuit of Media. What he found was a scene, he wasn't sure he wanted to see. Media stoud, in an antihall. Deren had her up against the wall and was kissing her hard,pressing into her. She seemed to just go with it. Finally, Deren broke the kiss, and Media pushed him gently away.  
  
"don't " she said as he began to kiss her neck."deren. stop. please." he pulled away smiling. Media saw Jesse standing in the door way, she looked at him, and then broke the gaze. she looked down at her shoes.  
  
"um hi.come on, I'll take you to your room." she lead the way down a hall, lit by large windows,the sun was just setting behind the moutains.  
  
"beutiful" he wispered. Media turned to the windows  
  
" I know. so, gorgeous. simply beutiful, not like a fancy dress, or an expesive piece of jewelry. No jewel would buy me a sun set. The strangest thing about life is... the things you love most, cost the least." she was fingering a small pendant on a chain around her neck. He turned to her and took the pendant in his fingers.  
  
"this is beutiful" he turned it this way and that in the sunlight. every angle you looked at it, it looked different. "amazing" he breathed and looked at her eyes. she looked back then smiled.  
  
"you have very deep eyes Jesse de el mysteque luna" He looked at her, puzzled.  
  
"it means jesse of the mystic moon. like my name" she turned the pendant over, and carved into the back was her name in fancy script. Jesse squinted at the tiny writting and pulled the charm closer, pulling Media closer in the process.(it was a short chain...sure molly, we all believe you-_- it was. WHAT??) Media Esperanza de Lanel" Jesse read. Media laughed a laugh that sounded like wind chims. You know, if they ever invent wind chims with human sounding chims... shut up alter ego... you flaky ham! F..flaky ham? That's right you big pork rind! What are you talking about? Have you gone off your nutter? Perhaps! what's it too ya?  
well, MY sanity is is question... but... oh shut it lampre. I resent that... (now that I've wasted your time.... you do that naturally. oh shut it ameba... I am not a parasite! are to! are not! are so ! are not! are so ! are not! are so! are not.... ahem anyway...)   
  
"No baka Media Esperansa de Fanel. You don't know english do you?" it could have been Japanesse. after all this is an anime... don't make me hit you! oh what are you going to do? hit your self? if that's what it takes.... Ahh!!! run away! run away! the black knight always triuphs.  
  
"I hate this fancy script! the 'f' does look like an 'l' anyway" Media turned it over towards her.   
  
"hey you're right!"  
  
"So what does it mean?"  
  
"huh?"  
  
"what does you're name mean?"  
  
"don't you mean what's in a name?"  
  
"how is it that you know so many earthian phrases"  
  
"once you go there 2 a month for 4 years, you pick up on a few things"  
  
"so?"  
  
"it means Media hope of Fanelia"  
  
"wow. cool" Media looked up at Jesse. the first time that their eyes had meant since he had pulled her closer. She looked up at him. then to somthing behind his shoulder.  
  
"LOOK OUT!!!" she screamed and shoved his and her's body down to the side. a big metal pole went right through where they were standing. Media stoud up and looked out through the windows out at a closeby mountain peak. a gaemelelf stoud there, looking at her. She glanced at the crest: Zaibach. The gaemelelf flew off, leaving Media stunned ,and somehow, bleeding on her arm. Jesse stoud up, and looked at her cut.  
  
"that's going to need a bandage." he told her. She was still staring out at the moutain.  
  
~ so, Zaibach's returned.... that can't be good~ she thought. She grabbed Jesse's arm and walked him towards his room in silence.  
  
~ I have to admit, the attack would not have been suscesful without the clones, it would not have been a victory~ came a strong and relatively young voice inside her head  
  
~VICTORY... victory you say....~ an old and feeble voice replaced it~ no.. begun, the clone wars has~  
  
  
where in the hellz did that come from?   
oh shut up,just because you don't have my creative genius....  
creative genius? is that what you're calling you phycotic ways  
what happened to us? we used to be so alive and now.... what changed?  
it wasn't me! it was you. you got all....creative with your genius and youleft me..  
It was me? I'm sorry@ can you ever forgiveme  
  
perhaps. with time and therapy. perhaps I can learn to love you again....  
  
oh thank you! you won't regret it hugs!!!!!  
  
hugs!!!!!  
  
hugs for everybody! 


	4. Things aren't what they seem to be.... o...

Media lay on her bed, her sword on the floor. Her dress that she had to wear was hanging on a hanger on the door of her closet. She held a damp cloth to her arm, it was turning quickly red with blood. She turned her head at a soft knock on the door  
  
"Come in" she said, Jesse opened the door, holding a roll of bandages and a bottle of clear liquid.  
  
"cleaning alchol" he explained as he dabbed a bit on her arm. She winced at the sting, but it was barely visable. Jesse wound the bandage around her arm.  
  
"I'm lucky that my dress has sleeves"  
  
" I can put somthing on your cut so you don't have to wear a bandage if you want." Jesse said. The bandage that he made was nothing like what the healers did here. IT was very simple, but strong, it oviously wouldn't fall off very quickly. It was expertaly made, the bandage wrapped perfectly over each layer. are you just gonna continue with this stuff about the bandage or get on to the groping scene? what are you talking a bout? you know.. the one I made up. I hate my other self.  
the feeling is mutal.  
  
"thanks. I would like that."  
  
"so what's with you and Deren?"  
  
"how did I know you were going to ask that ?" she flopped back on her bed.Jesse just paciently looked at her. " I'm engaged to Deren."  
  
"oh I see, you love him" Media snorted Jesse looked at her quizically.  
  
"hardly. I don't feel anything for the guy. Don't even like him. My father adores him. thinks we're the perfect couple. It's just so I can rule actually. Without a proper husband, I'm not fit to rule. which sucks beyound all composition. It's for fanelia." Jesse nodded in understanding.  
  
"that must be rough"  
  
"it is! YOU don't know how hard it is to be a princess. everyone expects you to be proper. in manner and etiquette. to be obesessed with boys, clothes and hair. To go into a trama the minute a small drop of mud flashes on your clothing. I hate thinking about clothes ,and my hair is a pain. I love playing in the dirt. Suara, one of the maids would be a better princess than I would" Jesse just sat there listening. "I'm sorry. it's probably boring for you to listen to this. so, what's your family like? How do you know my mom? what's your life like?" Jesse smiled at her questions  
  
"My family's totally nuclear. it's funny. I have a mom a dad and a sister. Kinda strange actually. My mom's been in love with my dad since high school. and best friends with Hitomi for longer. Hitomi took care of me and my sister... who's my twin, for the majority of our lives. She told us stories about gaia, and Van. Then, after my sister was asleep, she would stare up at the sky, as if she was trying to find somthing. I guess she was looking for Gaia." he stopped to reflect on the moment. " Even when she was happy. she always seemed so different. as if part of her wasn't really there. I think she missed you alot Media" Media was looking at him, really looking at him. " I'm in college. taking med. studies. pretty much finished."  
  
"and you're how old?"  
  
"nineteen" Media looked at him with shock  
  
"you're only 19! and you're almost finished with college? how is that possible???"  
  
"I started early?"  
Media laughed her windchime laugh again. Then glance at the clock, it was 6:30, the banquet started in a half an hour.  
  
"shout! You got to get ready." she said. Jesse glanced at the clock and nodded  
  
"do you want that stuff that I told you about?" Media nodded and Jesse pulled a small bottle out of his pocket.  
  
"it looks like a polish bottle" Media commented as Jesse pulled a small brush out of his pocket. HE stuck it in the clear liquid, and gently pulled it across her cut.  
  
"that should hold the wound closed for a while. Probably a day or so."  
  
"thanks Jesse. now go get ready."  
  
"um, Media" he said before he exited "what shoud I wear?"  
  
"just borrow somthing from Deren"  
  
"k" he walked out of the room leaving Media alone. She pulled off her shirt and pants. and pulled on the new dress. IT was grey with opague sleeves (meaning slightly see through) The skirt was semi full. The grey corset was outlined in silver, as was the triangular neck line. THe skirt was beutiful, slightly shimmery and silk. she brushed her hair, but she would need somthing different.... hmm, maybe Meryl could help her....  
  
  
Jesse was shocked at the numorous outfits Deren had. Deren had given him a simple black outfit,with white trimmings. He couldn't get the tie-bow thing just right. He had to ask deren for help. Deren showed him how to do it and Jesse struggled through it. Now he and Deren were waiting in the slightly crowed ballroom. Deren had chosen a blue outfit, same design as Jesse's but different color sceme. Jesse just stoud there looking a bit aprhesive, whilst Deren wondered around the room,greeting people and looking quite comfortable. Suddenly, the soft music that had been playing stopped and the room got suddenly quiet. The raised platform's candle's were lit, and Van and Hitomi stepped out, Van in an outfit much like Jesse's and Deren's but a bit more elabrate. Hitomi was wearing a dark green dress that exatly matched her eyes. her now past her shoulders hair was pulled from her face into an elabrate bun, and little wisps of it was hanging gently on her face. Placed on her head was a large golden crown with Fanelia's crest on the front. (I hate crowns, the're so bulky) Then, Media came out, dressed in a shimmering grey dress, her hair in beutiful curls, and a small silver tiara placed on her head.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
okay!!!!! next chapter: a dance, a smitten man, a talk, an unexpected vistor in someone's bed room......  
  
  
suspence. I won't keep you guys in this too long. maybe 15 chapters.... yeah right as if I could type that much.......  
  
  
  
ja ne!! 


	5. dancing.... thoughts of a father

Jesse stared at the beutiful girl, no woman, standing on the platform. Her face looked softer somehow. Everything about her was ringing in his head. From her voice to her face, to the shape of her body. He just stared at her whilst she was anoused and then she proceded to the ballroom. Jesse shook his head to get out of his doldrum. Media came to him, smiling  
  
"hey.how it's going?" she asked him. He smiled back to her ~he's kinda cute~  
  
"not bad, I think Deren feels better here than I do"~she looks great, her hair looks beautiful~  
  
"that's natural. you're new, when he was first in here, he just stoud around, not doing anything"~what is so nice about that smile that makes me want to kiss him?~  
  
"you look great. I love that dress. perfect color" She smiled a genuine smile.  
  
"thanks, it's only once in a while I wear a dress. I love this one.watch" She twirled and the skirt billowed out like a spanish dancer. Suddenly, the music started up again. "do you know how to dance Jesse?"  
  
He shrugged "sorta, depends on the type"  
  
"ballroom?" she asked, her grin got wider.  
  
~god her grin is great, better than her smile~  
  
"no. not really" Her smile got even wider  
  
"well, it's about time you learned." She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the edge of the dance floor. He shook his head and tried to get away. But she just laughed and pulled him back. "just watch" she told him. She stepped back, to the left, the right andthe front, she just repeated that. Then she placed his hand on the small of her back. He blushed slightly. she looked at him, her eyes penatrating the blush. she placed her hand on his shoulder and picked up his other hand."ready" she wispered. he nodded. "go with the music" she said. He nodded again, and got in time with the music. They moved perfectly, getting into the crowd, the danced, never taking their eyes off each other. Media looked at his eyes to help keep her time, but thoughts kept breeching her barrier ~he's so gentle, he's shy, and he's hansome. he's so different from Deren, Deren pulls you, he just leads you. Deren is so hard and cold. Jesse, is... smart and helpful. STOP!! you're engaged to Deren, you can't fall in love with someone else, especially someone from the mystic moon.~ People had begun to file off the dance floor, to the point where there was only Media and Jesse on the floor. The two had not noticed so lost in eachother they were.  
~wow... wow. she's precious. beutiful, smart, strong. beautiful~  
  
All the people on the sidelines, were wispereing about how cute the couple was. Van was staring in anger as Jesse danced with his betrothed daughter, but a hand on his shoulder smoldered his anger  
  
"Van, what's wrong? why are you so upset? I think it's cute that the're dancing"  
  
Van shook his head " she's betrothed, to a knight, she can't marry some guy she doesn't even know can she?" Hitomi smiled  
  
"well, I guess you don't believe in love at first sight, that's funny, cause it's part of who you are" she left him alone with his thoughts  
~ what did she mean by that? I've..... oh.~ Memories of their first meeting, they way they stared at each other, as if they reconized. His parents, how they fell in love, capitvated by love... and now, his daughter, perhaps she? ~it wouldn't be the first time~ He sighed ~ why does my wife have to be smarter than me?~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
okay, yes ,that was short, but I will make it up to you guys! I promise. Next chappys will be long, I think... yeah, I think I can crowd a bit.... yeah..  
  
ja ne! 


	6. One steps in, the other steps out

Medea and Jesse finally parted after the last few quavering notes were played on a violin like instrument. She curtied and smiled at Jesse, who slowly bowed and stepped back. Jesse backed into the crowd as Media got ready for the next dance, which was traditional of all the women present. They stoud in a cirle, their backs to each other, then the music started up. It was a medium paced song, with a slow and mournful sound to it. The vocalist began singing in a strange laguange.  
  
Yo ne noyoko ana" she began and the dancers stoud on the balls of their feet and slowly walked in a circle, their arms streched over their heads, swaying gently to the beat. Jesse only now noticed that the dancers weren't wearing any shoes. They twirled quickly, their skirts billowing out, then crouched down to the floor. The instruments had a mesure or too by them selves then, when the vocalist started again, the women slowly made their way up.They were as graceful as horses, agile as serpents, They stoud in a circle once more and faced eachother. Clasping there hands criscrossed over, they spun apart and made their way to the crowds around. The singer continued and the elder ladies brought their husbands out into the floor, Media gently took Deren's hand and backed into the dance floor, tiny cymbals clicking from the ocatstra. Hitomi was soon standing next to Jesse, who, she noticed, was captivated by the dancers.  
  
"enjoying the dancing" She wispered in his ear. He jumped startled from the voice  
  
"Oh, Hitomi, yes I am,Iwas wondering what the music was saying" Hitomi smiled and began to translate the next stanza. The dancers were dancing their seperate dances as hitomi began to translate  
  
"the dark night sky above  
exsists to expose are hearts  
as they cry out to each other  
when the two of us are apart  
throw off those usless trappings  
some things can be only seen  
when you have lost everything" Media walked to the middle of the dance floor, and the room quieted. SHe began in a pose, kneeling on the floor, her hands up to the heavens. Then the music started slow and seductive. She gracefully came up on her feet and Kicked up, sending her skirt in a swirl of spirals and colors. She spun on her feet, making the diamonds sown on her bodice and the ones in her tiara sparkle so beautifully, that even her father would stop and stare at the beauty of this girl (not like that, get ur head out of the gutter)  
She kicked up and spun. Then she lept in the air, her legs straight in front or behind her, She landed and streched out into a split. Then she Spun once more and landed infront of Jesse. He stared at her as she took his shoulder and pulled him out in the dance floor, her steps slow and careful. She stopped in the middle, and suddenly, Jesse knew what to do. They began to dance, energetically, and dominally. Media kicked up on the second to last beat, Jesse caught her leg and picked her up, holding her under her leg and her waist. The music ended and Jesse backed away. The last stanza was starting  
  
"that was great Jesse." hitomi congragulated him on his performance. He smiled and nodded then turned his attention back to the dancers. They were spinning again, faster and faster. The elder stopped at the second line  
  
"will u translate Hitomi?' Jesse asked, captivated. She smiled and nodded  
  
"oh, wind, i rise, turn and face you  
now let us go to the sea of torment ahead  
it is my joy. to be able to believe in you,  
this storm blows.  
to remind us both of the love  
that wee share" The last note the women froze, each in a different position, Media was standing in the middle, her arms raised high to the stars. They were all breathin hard, their faces red with heat and exitment. Media looked at Jesse and smiled, he smiled back  
  
~she is truely beautiful~ Media began to walk to him, but Deren intercepted and pulled her to the side. Jesse rolled his eyes, Deren was too dominant, you couldn't live with Media and be dominant. YOu just... what was he thinking? He didn't know! He had barely been here a day and already he was judging people? Jesse sighed as Hitomi went to find Van. He crossed his arms over his chest and just stoud there, looking totally out of place with his highlighted tips, and his small silver hoop through his left ear. Media pulled away from Deren, who had been munching on her neck like it was a candy bar. Her neck was sore and red. She pulled her hair down and placed it over her neck, so the redness didn't show. Then she pushed her way through the throng of people to where Jesse stoud.  
  
"Hey" she said smiling, He looked over and his face lite up when he saw her  
  
"hey, that dance, was.. was terrific! You were great" She smiled at him again and blushed slightly  
  
"thanks, i just do it for fun," She was wringing her hands together, Jesse noticed this and pulled them apart. She began to say thank you, but was captivated by Jesse's eyes once more.Someone grabbed Media's arm, She spun quickly to see who it was,and reached for a small knife hidden in a pocket. The mans' hand quickly lay the knife back into her pocket.  
  
"hello dear" Deren said. Media sighed and screamed inwardly ~why don't u leave me alon??????????~  
  
She forced a smile "hello deren." He took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. They danced and Media quickly made her way back to Jesse as Deren went and flirted with the maidens.  
  
"hey"  
  
"hey" They talked for the remader of the ball. They relized that they had alot in common. Media was capitivated by how smart Jesse was and jesse how witty Media was.  
  
"it's a gift" she joked and they laughed.Finally, the ball ended with one last dance and the guests were quickly ushered out. Media was thinking about what Jesse had said to her, about justice and freedom of speech. SHe wanted to learn alot more about this. It was really intresting. She went into her room and quickly changed into a pair of navy pants and a white t-shirt. She lay in her bed thinking how a world could be like that ,so free of hate. She had to know. She climbed out of bed and walked silently across the floor to Jesse's room. He wasn't there. she decided to wait for him and she sat in an armchair.  
  
"I'll wait for u" she thought and fell deeply into sleep  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
well, what do you guys think??? Sucky I know but the next chappy will get a little more intresting. HOw? I don't know ,but.........  
welll see  
  
  
  
quote of the day: "Pity is not a fool's emotion"-Unknown 


	7. Pain is futile to me

Jesse opened the door to his room and shut it without turning on any lights, he climbed into bed and pulled off his shirt. he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
  
~!!!!!``~~``  
  
birds chirped gaily as the sun rose. Media stirred from her arm chair and stoud up. She had fallen asleep. Oops. She shrugged and streched her arms to the ceiling. It was then, she noticed Jesse in his bed, he looked so peaceful, so calm, so totally unlike himself. She knelt by his face and wispered  
  
"wake up Jesse" he didn't stir. She tried to shake him awake it was unsucseful. She shook him harder, and now she did get a response. A uppercut to the jaw.  
  
"OWWW!" she said as she fell to the floor. Jesse woke with a start.'  
  
"oh geez, sorry Media" he threw the covers off and went to help her up.  
  
"I think you broke my jaw"  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't really have control when I sleep." He pulled her up, she leaned against him, still shocked by the blow. she cracked her manidible back in place. He held onto her wrists, as if in an after thought. "what were you doing in my room anyway?" he asked  
  
"I came last night to ask you about Earth, about the principales and everything , guess I fell asleep.'  
  
'you must have, I didn't turn the lights on when I came in" They laughed at the conwincedence.  
  
"I'd better go. Thanks for the shock treatment" she smiled and left the room. Jesse flopped back on his bed. For those few minutes that he held her, nothing had ever felt so right, so perfect. Oh, god, no, he was not doing this, Dodge Dodge!! NO!!!! love got him....  
  
what a life. He was in love with his mother's bestfriend's daughter, who just happens to be the heir of a country he thought didn't exist until a bout 2 days ago. Life can be so complicated. He mused in his thoughts until he heard somthing outside his window. He ran to it. Dragons!!!  
  
"call out the garrison quickly"Shouted allan. Media ran out in a silver gyamelfe. She slayed 2 dragons, grabbing both their energests. The other gumelefs took care of the other 2. But there was a price, half the town was destroyed. Jesse looked on. how could such a peacful town be destroyed within five minutes. He looked at Media' gumelfe, scorch marks covered it. The guememlfes were being put back to the hanger now. Jesse moved from the window and grabbed some pants. he pulled on a t-shirt and ran to the hanger. Media's gumelef was just now being put back. The scorch marks were even worse close up. Even the cockpit was burned. Media tumbled out of the silver cockpit. Her shirt had burn marks on it. Her skin was black on some parts, red on others. Allan and Jesse rushed to her.  
  
"I.. I'm all right" She stoud up shakily and leaned on the armor.  
  
"I Told you not to go out in it Media!" Allan shouted, pointing to the armor.  
  
"I think I know what I can handle better than you do Allan"  
  
"YOu don't understand! Your father almost died 5 times in that armor, it's dangerous. Look at you! you can barely walk."  
  
"I told you i'm fine"  
  
"don't be a fool Media, you know you're not" media breathed deeply, then shot at Allan, she grabbed his collar"  
  
"look at my country Allan! half of it is destroyed. If I hadn't gone out, then all of it would be. Do you know how long it took to rebuild Fanelia after Zaiboc attacked us? YEARS! i dont want that to happen again alright. My people have better things to do then rebuild every bleedin house in the country. They have families to raise, and their children don't need to grow up hungry becuase they couldn't get money to buy food because ther're parents were working to rebuild Fanelia. I've seen enough of that in Zaibac, I do not need it here" She let go of Allan's collar and stumbled down the steps. Jesse ran after her and caught her when she fell from exhaustion. Allan just stared on  
  
" She's too much like her father, too much like her mother. Too much like them, it will get her killed one of these days." He walked off, to visit the pub that hadn't been destroyed.  
  
  
  
  
  
a pub?  
  
what an odd english word. but then again a bar? I mean, who came up with that clever consept? 


	8. unexpected wounds

Media walked back into the demolished part of Finelia with bandages covering her burns. the Salve the hospice had made was working know, and she felt no pain. She wore a lose grey shirt and jeans, with her boots still in place. Her hair was pulled from her face with a pair of chopsticks for decoration. Only, they were just decoration. They were very sharp daggers that she prized amoung all other swords in her families house store. She walked up to a young man looking at the damage on his house.  
  
"Would you like some help sir?" The man turned and when he saw who had spoken, his eyes grew wide and he bowed  
  
"M'lady. I would be honored if you would help us."  
  
"it's my plesure sir. I will do all I can to help people regain what they have lost" She climbed on the ladder up to the caved in roof and began bundling up reeds to put it back together.  
  
  
"what are you doing up there???" Deren shouted to Media  
  
"i'm helping, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm helping, but I'm doing it sensibly!" Media slid down the ladder  
  
"and how is that?"  
  
"by keeping order obviously"  
  
"oh" he pulled her towards her. Jesse, who had been watching them, quickly turned back to the fratured bone he was reparing  
  
"you look terrific, for being so sweaty." he leaned in and kissed her roughly. When he had stopped, she let go and returned to her task.  
  
  
Meryl came running through the crowds, carrying many small baskets with the royal crest on them. She stopped sparatically and called   
  
"here's your lunch!" to one of the palace knights or guards. They would thank her and finish the task they were doing. Meryl raced off to the last house and saw Media sitting on top of the house, placing bundled reeds in their respective places.  
  
"MEDIA!!!!!!" Meryl callled. Media looked at the sound of her name and smiled   
  
"hey meryl! what's up?"  
  
"I brought you your lunch"  
  
"well, thanks very much meryl! tell my father I'll be back to the castle around 6,when it gets dark."Meryl smiled and placed the basket on a stool. Then she bounded off to the castle. Media smiled and tied down another bundle.  
  
"well, that should about.." she didn't have time to finish before she fell through the dead roof. THe part that she had thought was stable. She fell through the charred remains of 2 stories and landed hard on a broken chair. Idiscribible pain, and deafness... then nothing....  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Medea awoke in a hospital bed, drozy and sore.  
  
"what happened?" she asked the room, not noticing Jesse in the corner.  
  
"you blacked out after you fell through the roof ." he told her coming to her side " I was really worried about you. But after we fixed the guymelef, you seemed to be alright."  
  
  
"long story." she sat up in the bed "did Deren visit me?"  
  
"Nah, he was too busy sleeping off a hangover?"  
  
"a what?"  
  
"it's when you drink too much and you get a mirgraine in the morning."  
  
"so a hangover is a medical term?'  
  
"no, just somthing we say" he smiled at her. She smiled back and laughed softly. He looked at her, as if to ask her permission to do somthing. She smiled, showing that she didn't mind. He leaned in, and she closed her eyes...  
  
BANG!!! the door burst open.  
  
"My lady! terrible news! Dereck has been kidknapped by the Zaiboc!"  
  
"what?" she asked, staring at the messenger, she threw the covers off her and ran to him "what did you say?"  
  
"M'lady. Your fiance has been taken prisioner by the Zaiboc" he looked down, as if in mourning. "I am sorrry mlady"  
  
"go" she said, turning around "please, leave me" The messenger nodded and bowed out of the room. Media flopped on the closest bed, and stared up at the ceiling. Jesse came and stood next to her.  
  
  
"you okay?' he asked, knowing the anwser  
  
"no."  
  
"you shouldn't be. Someone you loved... was kidknapped. and..  
  
  
"that's just it" she turned to him "i didn't love him. He was obnoxious, rude and crude. And I didn't love him. I don't feel ashamed, or afraid or even sad. I feel....... glad"  
  
Jesse stared at her, until she fell asleep on the bed, drozy from her injuries.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Media awoke with clear meaning. It was morning and Jesse was asleep in a chair beside her. She sat up and gently proded him awake  
  
"morning" she said, smiling  
"this is the second time we've woken up to each others faces"  
  
"I could get used to it" they laughed and Media soon quieted.  
  
"Jesse, I want to show you somthing..."  
  
  
  
OHHHHH CLIFFY!!!!  
  
what will happen???  
  
EVEN I DON"T KNOW!!!  
  
  
okay, I've given in, I'm going to write a lord of the Rings fic, God help me..... oh, and it's notgoin to make much sense. 


	9. Prophecy

Media led Jesse through the castle's lands, past the river and gardens, through the huge oak forest, and past the shrine. Finally, she stopped in a large grove, Jesse looked around, wondering why he was here.  
  
"what is this place"  
  
  
"the tree shrine" she led Jesse into it, there he saw the pattern. Trees were placed in perfect circles. They stood in the largest circle, on the edges were smaller circles, as if they were more precious.  
  
"this was planted when they rebuilt Fanelia. Each tree represents a person from Fanelia who died during the War for The Future." she touched the trees in turn, gently touching the rough bark of each trunk.  
  
"why did you bring me here?" he asked, following her with his eyes.  
  
"it's my favorite place to think" she said quietly. Ever since they had entered this shrine, she seemed distant, as if part of her were away some where.  
  
Jesse looked at the rim of the circle "What is that circle with five trees on the left?"  
  
Media walked towards them. "these are the trees of the five warriors" she moved to the next circle "and this is the circle of kings." she pointed to one on the left 'my grandfather's tree. and my grandmother's" she caressed the trunks, like she had done the others.  
  
"what's that tree? over there, apart from the rest" Media turned to see what he was pointing at.  
  
"that.." she walked over to the tree and stared at the bark "this is my uncle's tree." she smiled gently "Folken de Lacuer de Fanel. He....was..." she revealed his whole history to Jesse, not leaving anything out, about how he had betrayed Fanelia, and how he had earned his brother's love back. How he had died... fighting to end the war.  
  
"he saved my mother, you know. he saved her from leaving behind everything she loved..." She turned to Jesse and smiled sadly. "kinda amazing how much I know about him. Considering I never meant him" She looked up at Jesse. he was just staring at her, his eyes meaningful. But the meaning, unclear. Media got lost in those magnicefent eyes. Jesse looked at her, and it was if the world stood still. Jesse looked at her, as if to ask permission for somthing. She just stared at him.. captivated by those eyes. Jesse leaned in, and Media closed her eyes.. He kissed her. The kiss deepend and Media leaned back against the tree. On which was carved "in Loving Memory".  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
BANG BANG BANG!!!  
  
"Miss please hurry, the lord's gonna be mad if ya don't show soon"  
  
"I'm coming irale. Hang on, tell my father I'll be down in a few minutes alright?"  
  
Sigh "yes mam" and walked away. Media sighed and strapped her sword on her belt. there was another knock at her door. She sighed loudly and walked to it, ready to kick some servant butt(this was the 20th time she had been yelled at) She threw open the door  
"WHAT.... oh, Jesse." she opened the door so he could come in "what do you need?" Jesse blushed and held up the tie. Media laughed and took the tie from him  
  
"you really should learn how to tie these things if you're going to stay here."  
  
"well, how did you learn?"  
  
"I had too because of becoming a knight Cali" she said as her fingers expertly tied the complicated string "these things are clip on's you know" she motioned to her fluffy tie things(by the way, the fluffy tie things are now PURPLE instead of PINK and the whole out fit has been revised to make it more... manly) 'well allen's is but don't tell" She smiled and he laughed. "k, its done" she backed up and looked carefully at him. "Vondebar" she smiled and blew out the candles in her room. She opened the door and walked out, Jesse in tow.  
  
"So, is this dance going to be different?"  
  
"Very different. One, i'm not in a dress. Two: I'm not dancing three: it's not an acutal dance. just dinner with people from Austuria"  
  
"oh' he said and followed her down the hall. 'hmm' they turned and corner and Media stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"don't move" came a cold voice... and ran Media through with a sword. Jesse looked up, straight into Deren's face.................  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jesse woke up in cold sweat. It was day light, and the sun streamed down on him in his bed  
  
"just a dream, it was just a dream."he calmed down a little ` but how much of it?` he shook his head and climbed out of bed, pulling on his leather steel toed boots and pulling on an overshirt.  
  
"Jesse"he heard his name and turned to the door way "hey" Media smiled and came into his room. He smiled back  
"hey what's up?"  
  
"nothing much... just took a little cat nap"  
  
"hmm" she looked at his pale face "are you alright?" she stood up and touched his forehead 'you look pale"  
  
"I'm fine" he told her but did not brush her hand away. Her touch made him calm down quickly.  
  
"if you're sure" she dropped her hand. He crashed down on his bed staring up at the ceiling. She dropped down right next to him.  
  
"Media?"  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"why do you like the tree shrine so much?"  
  
"I don't know. I just do"  
  
"hmm"  
  
"do you like it?"  
  
"yeah, it's a great place to think. nice and quiet"  
  
"yeah, secluded away from humanity" she lay her head on his chest  
  
"Hey media, do you miss Deren?"  
  
"not really, no. i really don't. "She laughed lightly "that seems odd doesn't it?" she sat up and leaned on her elbow, facing Jesse  
  
"no not really. Nothing about you seems odd execpt you liking me"  
  
"I don't like you Jesse" she said, seriously  
  
he sat up fast "you dont'??"  
  
"no.. I.. I love you"  
  
"Media..."  
  
"seriously. I know that sounds sappy and everything. but... it's the truth. I am in love with you Jesse De luna mystica"   
Jesse fell back down on his bed  
  
"whoa"  
  
"yeah.. whoa" Media replied. Jesse turned to her and took her hand  
  
"are you sure you want to love me?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know I had a choice" she said sacastically  
  
"you don't ...." he kissed her hand softly then her lips even softer.  
  
"I love you too Media" he wispered as he kissed her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok I ADMIT IT!! I WRITE SAPPY LOVE STORIES AND THAT'S ALL I'VE EVER WRITTEN WITH THE EXPETION OF"THOUGHTS OF THE COMPANY" "DRACONS, PEOPLE OF THE GREY HAVENS" "WHERE EVER YOU GO I'LL STILL BE HERE" AND " SHADOWS" GRRRRRR!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Plans

Just so you know, about 2 chappys are going to be fillers, this is one of them....  
Media walked along the terrace, staring out at the landscape. The dragons were roaming to one spot tonight, to begin the mating season. It had been 3 weeks since Jesse and she had gone to the tree shrine, three weeks of pure bliss in Media's eyes. She stopped and watched the sun set behind the mountains, giving it a temporary orange glow. Suddenly, someone's arms wrapped around her waist and a set of lips kissed her cheek gently. She knew those lips. Gracefully, she leaned back into her companions arms, feeling safe and vunreable at the same time.  
  
"Medea?"  
  
"hmm" she murmured, too content with the way things were to speak.  
  
"I've been thinking, you know, I've been gone for over a month now, maybe its time I go back" Medea started and turned around to face Jesse.  
  
"Jesse" she started. But Jesse placed a finger to her lips to silence her.  
  
"And"  
  
"there's an and?" Media asked quietly. Jesse smirked and kissed her for head.  
  
"And.. "he began "I want you to come with me."  
  
'Jesse, You know I can't leave Gaia, I have a duty"  
  
"Come on Medea, it's just for a few days! So you can meet my folks and my sister! Hitomi can come as well to get some of her things! Please"Jesse made puppy dog eyes, and Medea had to kiss him before saying  
  
"well, okay."  
  
Jesse smiled sweetly and kissed her passionately.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ the next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jesse and Media waited outside the conference hall, egarily waiting to see Hitomi and Van. Of course, there were about 300 other people who wanted to do the exact same thing.  
  
"THe lady Media, will now be seen by his royal highness Van" the royal guard barked. Jesse and Media followed each other into the recieving room. Media got down on her knees to greet her father. Jesse stared around, not quite sure what to do.  
  
"Rise, daughter" Media rose silently, and walked about ten steps closer to her father.  
  
"Father, Jesse and I ask permission to travel back to the Mystic Moon, so as he can visit his parents for a extended visit. I wish to got with him."  
  
Van considered this " I see. But Medey(child name) you are aware of your duties to this family and to Finelia."  
  
"Yes Father! but I'm asking for a sabatical! Even you get one of those. I just wish to go for a while, it isn't like I want to live on the Mystic MOon."  
  
"how long do you plan on staying their Media?"  
  
"about a week. Maybe less."  
  
'hmmmm. " van paused, and Media waited axniously. "very well then, you are permitted to go"  
  
"thank you sire"Media bowed and walked out backwards.* its a culture thing don't ask*  
  
Jesse did the same and they exited the doors. They both sighed, looked at each other, and ran off down the corridors laughing.  
  
"I can't believe we pulled that off." Media commented.  
  
"Yeah" Jesse said between laughs "I know! I thought your father wouldn't let us go!"  
  
"He scares me sometimes, you know?"  
  
"yeah. he's kinda intimidating." the paused at MEdia's doorway.   
  
"i'd better get some of my stuff before we leave"  
  
"yeah, and I'm getting a dress from one of the maids..."  
  
"Jesse! I didn't know you were like that  
  
"...FOR MY SISTER FOOL!"  
  
"Oh... hee hee"  
  
"baka." he said and kissed her sweetly "see you in a bit"  
  
"K, bye" Media walked into her room and faced the door as she shut it. She leaned against the door as she thought "my kami, he's so precious"  
she whispered to noone. She turned around and began to pack.  
END SCENE  
okay, how did you like it?? Bad?? GOOD?? TERRIBLE?? OKAY?? BRILLIANT??  
next chapter: Media confronts modern tenchnology. (Come on people, I had to do one of these!) 


	11. The Day Of The Play Pin

Media and Jesse fell out of the blue light onto a crowded street in the middle  
  
of Japan. Media stood up quickly, draggin Jesse up with her.  
  
"Come on, Lets go to my house" Jesse wispered and walked down the street,  
  
towards a residental neighborhood.  
  
Jesse pulled out a key from his pocket and fitted it in the lock.  
  
"Mom? I'm Home! Also, I have a guest with me!" he added as his mom opened the  
  
door, revealing her in a short, thread bare robe  
  
"Oh, alright dear, I'll be just a minute."  
  
"thank you' Jesse said through clenched teeth. Media laughed softly  
  
"Sorry, she's kind of... a ditz." he pulled off his sneakers and went to sit on the couch.Media just stood there staring  
  
at a modern day house. Sure she had been in the debating hall, and on the streets, but nothing was quite like this.  
  
"YOu okay Media?"  
  
"Hmm? Yeah, just... a little culture shocked I guess"she walked around the living room, touching odd objects   
  
and running her fingers over things as if she could pick up the essence of the object by doing so.  
  
"Uh..' stuttered Jess" this is a tv"  
  
"I know baka, they have one at the debating hall"  
  
"oh right." They spent the rest of the day going over the machines and oddities in Jess's house with  
  
his mother watching closely for PDA's(public displayso f affection or agression) At about 4,   
  
a girl with the same color hair as Jess and the same build walked in the door.  
  
"Hey mom. Jess! you're back. " she stared at MEdia 'and you brought company."  
  
"Yeah. Beth, this is Media, Media this is my sister beth."  
  
"A pleasure" Media bowed, and Beth raise and eyebrow.  
  
"Right back at'cha"she quipped. Media looked affronted, but said nothing of the matter.  
  
"So," Yukari said, clapping her hands together "what do you guys want for dinner?"  
  
"Eh, let's just get pizza."Jess shrugged, then turned to Media "Come on, I want to show you something." He took her hand,  
  
and as he did, Media was reminded of a little child, eager to show off his world to a big sister.  
  
"That girl, Beth, she's your twin isn't she?"  
  
"huh? yeah, we're twins. Why?"  
  
"You look the same. And you act as friends instead of brother and sister."  
  
"Its strange."  
  
"Hmm? What is?"  
  
'You're always so observant."   
  
Media smiled calmly. "I see more than anyone realizes."  
  
'because no body's watching me!" finished Jesse, the world's biggest Xander fan.  
  
Media stared as him as they continued on their way through some dense forrest and past a few mile markers left from the past.  
  
"Er...there's this show... and... never mind."They continued on for a few minutes until finally Jesse stopped in a man maid, er, made clearing.  
  
"You know how you have your thinking spot, well, this." he motioned with his hand. "This is mine."  
  
It was a giant play pin filled with air and had each of the Dragon Ball Z characters drawn on the outside, with seven dragon balls going around the top of it. THe sides were soft messh screen, but had curtains to pull back incase of rain.  
  
"Weel, in terms of uniqueness this takes the case."  
  
"Cake."  
  
"What?'  
  
"It takes the cake, not case."  
  
"bah."  
  
"Wanna Go inside?"  
  
"YOu can bet all your chickens I do!"  
  
Silence ensued. The crickets chirped wanderly.  
  
"You can just ignore that."media suggested.  
  
"Yes,I think we shall." THey moved inside the great rubber air-filled contraption, and commenced bouncing. As in actual bouncing.  
  
SO GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER!  
  
As they continued with their fun, a world away, Fanelia was burning... 


End file.
